gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson
'''Wilson '''is the annoying next door neighbor, portrayed by Immagleek18 in Ms. Artie Abrams' fanfiction. Biography Little is known about Wilson's past or present. Her name is unknown for "personal reasons", so she is called by her last name. She currently lives next to the Sauls family, whom all hate her (however, she claims that they are her best friends; she has made thirteen scrapbooks since their initial meeting). She claims to work for the CIA; at first no one believes her. Until they see her copter. Personality Wilson is, all in all, annoying. Family Little is known about Wilson's outer family besides her illegitimate son in Guatamala-Chico. It is unknown whom the father of Chico is-however, it is suspected to be one of the following: Tom Cruise, the caveman on the Geico commercials, or Chevy Chase. On her birth certificate, it states that her parents are both known Russian-communists. It is also claimed that she is over 70 years old. According to the neighbors, she is often visited by a similar looking person that is assumed to be a relative-however, several times they have been spotted pointing guns at each other. This could simply be an act of affection. Relationships The Sauls Family Despite her "friendly" nature and warm cookies, the Sauls family hates Wilson with a burning passion. However, she is oblivious to this, and has a hobby of making scrapbooks of photoshopped pictures of them together. She has even named her beaver Sauls, and plans to name it's babies after the members of the family. She will go to any legnth to protect them-including having the CIA stalk them so that they cannot get hurt. Tom Cruise Wilson had an alleged affair with Tom Cruise some years ago, which was stopped due to Wilson finding him boring. It is possible that he is the father of Chico. Chevy Chase Wilson has also had an affair with Community star Chevy Chase. He might be the father of her child as well. It is rumored that the affair is still in full swing. The Caveman from the Geico Commercials Wilson has been spotted several times with the caveman from the Geico commercials. However, the relationship was "completely physical" and both went their separate ways. It is possible that he is Chico's father. Chico Chico is Wilson's son. He was born seventeen years back, and currently is working for a pe ace organization in Guatamala. He has been described as incredibly handsome, funny, charming, and smart. He adores his mother, though she wanted a girl, so doesn't necessairily like him. He visits every Christmas, and is infatuated with Evil. Tshering (Ikki) Sauls Unlike his sisters and parents, Tshering doesn't hate Wilson, and they have in fact teamed up to fight against evil and Evil. Enemies Being in the CIA, Wilson has made many enemies. Some are the following: Evil Evil and Wilson are top enemies, seeing that Evil is...well, you know, evil. They initially met around the ages of 4, and were at first, best friends. However, they were soon divided after Wilson discovered two things about Evil-one being that she was evil, the other was that she liked Ross and Rachel more than Rachel and Joey (the nerve!) They have since, hated each other, and have each hurt each other and put each other in the hospital countless times. Also, the rumour that she's trying to destroy the Sauls family, Wilson's best friends, makes her hate her even more. Also, she tried to steal her baby boy (also known as Chico) from her. Which isn't all right. Lord Tubbington Wilson really hates Lord Tubbington. Mental Stability Wilson was once put into an institution for her mental health; however, she was kicked out when she (accidentally) set the building on fire with her flamethrower. During her stay at the mental ward, her IQ was tested 211, which is the highest IQ level ever seen. However, this was wrapped up, as they believed her to be faking. Still, she is considerd a genius in most countries, so much that she hs been granted secret control over Russia. Religion Wilson has some strange religion that no one knows the exact name of. She is not allowed to interfere with technology on the weekends, finds bulls sacred, is against Apple, and isn't allowed to eat fruit unless meat is included in the meal. She is also taught to despise the letter 'Z' and any person whose first name starts with an 'E'. Career Wilson's sole career is being a secret agent in the CIA, a job which she loves and nurtures with affection. Her main role in the CIA is to find the wanted, and if necessary, shoot them with poisen darts. She enjoys this part of the job very much. Wilson's cover career is to be the Sex Ed teacher at McKinley High.﻿ She doesn't do much other than teach them how to use condoms, show a video of a woman giving birth, and giving weekly views of porn she borrowed from Puckerman. She was given 'Teacher of the Year' award. Quotes ﻿ Category:Immagleek18 Category:Characters in Ms. A's FF